


Charm Shorts

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that I have decided to write in the midst of everything going on.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 257





	1. Miracle

Summary: Charles arrives home to discover a confused and emotional Samara. AU where they are married, (This one ends super cheesy)

Charles walked through the door returning home from his fencing lessons, dropping his keys into the small dish that was set out on the entry way table . Despite them being there for almost a year now, it still hadn’t fully set in that he was in a home again; his home, their home. One that he had been sharing with that beautiful brunette he had met just years prior. Life had progressed so quickly once she started at the office and soon after they had found each other. He had tried so hard not to allow himself to delve deeper into the world of Samara Young, but once he got that first taste he could not resist. Wanting to know everything about her. Wanting to experience new things with her. Longing for her presence at every hour of the day. Now he didn’t have to fret as often since she had renewed his ability to feel love again, and she loved him unconditionally in return. To this day though, he managed to find a way to remind her how thankful he was to her, and how much she truly meant to him. 

Charles wandered into the living, expecting to find her cozy-ed up on the couch with her video games. Her usual way of winding down for the evening. Though he was met with an empty sofa and dark television screen. Frowning he made his way over to the stairs and continued up them. Surely she was home as it was already 9:30 in the evening. Walking down the narrow hallway to his bedroom, gazing upon the door at the end of the hallway. He sighed knowing the flashbacks that were running through his head were nothing more than that. Shaking away his thoughts he gently opened the door, squinting a he scanned the dark room. The bed remained untouched, still neatly made from this morning. Though a sliver of light peaked through the halfway closed bathroom door.

“Samara?”, Charles called out, walking lightly over to the door. It flung open as soon as he got close, revealing an excited and bewildered Sam. “Charles! You’re home finally.”, she breathed nervously, her figure small in the doorway. 

“Is everything alright?”, he asked. Taking in the site of his wife. Her body trembling slightly and her eyes wide, both were sure signs of her anxiety. Her slight nod quickly turned into her shaking her head with tears welling up in her big brown eyes. “Yes…No….I’m not sure.”, she said weakly moving closer to him and burying her head into his chest. Charles wrapped his arms around her, pondering what could have been upsetting her. 

“Charles, I-I’m scared, but I’m really happy.”, she whispered to him still locked in his arms. Sniffling as she said it. “Samara dear, I’m confused, why are you scared if you are happy? Please, tell me.”, He asked stroking his hand through her hair, knowing it was something that had always helped calm her down before. Sam moved to look up at him, her eyes still stained with tears but a smile working it’s way across her face. 

“I’m pregnant.”, she said softly, her smile growing watching his eyes grow wider as he processed her words. “Are you for certain?”, Charles stared down at her, unsure if he had registered what she had said correctly. She nodded to him reassuringly. He had never thought of himself actually becoming a father. That notion had long since disappeared before he even met Samara. But even then he knew deep down this was one of the moments in life he had always dreamed of. Having grown up without his own dad he was terrified he wouldn’t know what to do. Though he had always hoped to become the best father a child could ask for. His mind raced peering down in those deep pools of chocolate. Overwhelmed by an ocean of emotions.

“Charles?”, Sam reached up swiping away an escaped tear that had fallen from his eyes. Charles pulled her closer to him again. Fully crying as he held his wife in his arms. Joy and fear spreading through him like wildfire. This scary new beginning starting to sink in as he thought of their future. “I’m so happy”, he spoke softly resting his head against hers. She giggled, still sniffling a little bit.  
“Really?”, She asked smiling brightly at him, tears falling lightly down her cheeks. Charles moved his hands to the sides of her face, his thumbs brushing away a fears of the tears. “I’m terrified too, but yes I’m so, so happy.”, he kissed her forehead lightly. Nothing could compare to pure bliss he felt in that moment.


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles can't say no.

Sam clenched her arm around her waist, trying to silence the grumbles that were growing louder each passing second. She had skipped her usual lunch hour to finish up adjusting the details in the proposal, so she could have it in her father's hands before the end of the day. Though the distraction of the emptiness in her stomach was seeming to become more of a problem than she would have expected.  
“I really should have eaten something.”, she said out loud to herself nonchalantly. Shaking her head as she continued typing away, just a couple more hours and she would be on her way home. Surely she could make it until then.

Charles ventured on back to his office after having a quick meeting with Umed about their projected schedule for the next few months. Stopping briefly hearing the mindless whispers coming from his assistants office. Should have eaten something… Catching his attention and worry he peaked down at his watch. Noticing there was still a couple more hours left the day, which was still a heavy amount of time. Slipping into his office, he pulled out his phone selecting a specific restaurant that he knew was her favorite and completed the order quickly. He smiled as he hit the confirm button, a feeling of warmth raising inside him. What is wrong with me?, he asked, realizing his actions. He glared down at his phone,setting it on the desk. He chuckled to himself, in awe of how willing he was to do things for her. Certainly not something most people were capable of, but something about her compelled him to just do whatever. Whether it be asked of him or unintentional actions like ordering her lunch without her knowing.

Making his way back out to the front of the office, he waited by the front desk. Taking up a small conversation with Lucy, who was taking her time reorganizing the various cat pictures she had stuck to the back side of the front desk. Her oddities always amused him, from her quirky colored outfits to her flirtatious mannerisms. She definitely made coming to work each day interesting. She was going on and on about how her newest kitten had managed to get itself stuck in a mess of yarn or something. Charles stood there patiently awaiting the delivery, allowing her to express her love for her feline friends.

Once he had the goods in his hands, and managed to find an escape from Lucy’s conversations. Flattered by the comments she made to herself about missing his precious blue eyes as he walked away down the hallway once more. Gently pushing open her already open office door. He smiled noticing she had stepped out for a moment. He placed the offerings on her desk, and made his way to leave. Glancing back down the hallway, he saw her stop as she watched him step out of her office. Without thinking he offered her a wink and slipped away into his office.

Sam was certain her heart had stopped for a moment. Perplexed as Charles had just made his way from her office, and the certain one eyed gesture he had just made. She walked slowly back to her door, taking note he had closed his door quickly. She peaked inside her office, gasping at the sight of her favorite red bag sitting on top of her desk. Her mouth watered reading the name printed across the top. She closed her door with a soft click, investigating further. She smiled, a small blush working its way across her cheeks. He certainly didn’t miss anything, everything she loved was stored inside the bag. Her stomach growled loudly as she pulled out the container of soup and the sandwich. Grateful for the caring gesture, she dug in. Though she was curious, how did he know?


	3. Early Riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff inspired by a question on discord, that is all.

Sam shivered awake, the cool breeze flowing in from the open window causing her skin to ripple under its effects. Her exposed shoulder cool to the touch. Her eyes fluttered focusing on the dim light that seeped through the blinds. The day was beginning to make its appearance, however it seemed to be restricted by the cloud cover. The gray sky sealing away any warmth the sun would provide. She peaked over the figure lying next to her, squinting to make out the red numbers on the alarm clock. Barely reading 5:30 a.m.. Flopping back down onto her side, she sighed knowing that in just 30 short minutes it would break the still in the air around her. Forcing the start to their day. Sleep still held heavy in her eyes, her lids fighting to stay open.

She looked over to the sleeping person beside her through the lashes of her half closed eyes. She smiled peacefully at the image. His blonde hair perfectly messed around his defined face. He looked so calm and collected even when he slept. Seeing him like this, she wouldn’t ever have suspected the things he has been through and dealt with. Sam reached out her hand, placing it against his chest. Feeling the slow movements of his breathing and the gentle beats of his heart underneath. The warmth that greeted her hand beckoned her closer. She moved herself against him, sliding herself into his arms as he slept. 

She nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in deeply, enchanting her senses. Somehow he always managed to smell of that incredible cologne of his. The last few minutes of the night would move by quickly, but that didn’t matter to her. She wrapped an arm around his waist pulling herself closer, drifting back off into her own slumber. Time didn’t matter when she could feel safe and comfortable in his arms.


	4. Unspoken Comfort

Sam stood frozen in the elevator. They were actually here, inside Indigineer, about to face off with the ultimate bosses. Her mind raced wildly, over thinking the details she had written in her proposal. Was what she projected something they were actually interested in? Maybe they only agreed to this meeting to be polite. Or maybe they thought they were meeting with her father instead? After all she did possess a similar name to him, so it could easily be confused. She shivered in the embrace of her anxiety. Her breathing became more unstable by the second.

Charles glanced down at Samara, her eyes staring blankly at the elevator doors. Fear and contemplation danced in her orbs, as she trembled in the quiet of the small compartment. He could hear the unmistakable sounds of her ragged breathing, coursing an unsettling sense of panic throughout him. He felt guilty for convincing her to come with him, as she had asked multiple times before to be left out of this portion of the project. Though he couldn’t possibly stand to let her not take full credit for this.

Charles watched her as she sank into her thoughts, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. The breaths she took in registering more of a concern within him with each floor they rose. He reached down, taking the shaking hand into his own hand without commenting a word. Sam froze at the sensation of her bosses large hand enveloping hers. The warmth that radiated around hers, sent an overwhelming feeling of safety throughout her. She looked down, admiring how small her hand was in comparison to his. Taking a chance she peaked out of her peripherals. Charles wasn’t looking at her, rather staring straight ahead of him. His eyes were gentle yet showed a bit of determination in them. She couldn’t help but notice the soft rosy pink flushed across his face as well. Looking away, she took a deep breath. She knew he meant well bringing her along today. His words rang through her head, ‘I won’t let anything bad happen to you’. She smiled, her breathing coming back to normal. Right now she believed that more than ever.


	5. Assist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles isn't very good at taking care of himself...and I'm not very good at summaries :)

Charles tried standing up from his desk, a searing pain shooting through his abdomen. He sunk back into his chair, defeated. Why he kept indulging in these after lesson duels was beyond him. Maybe to prove a point? Or maybe just to make himself feel prideful. Though each time he seemed to come up short. Has his experience really slipped that much. Whatever the matter it didn't seem to be doing much good for him. 

Shifting in the chair he made another attempt to stand, gripping the edges of the desk as he pulled himself up once more. Hearing the soft click of his door he looked up to see a worried Samara. She pondered his form, him bracing the desk as if his life depended on it.

"Charles? Are you alright?", she questioned moving closer to him. 

"Quite fine I think.", he offered, trying to muster some amusement. Her expression though didn't seem to be phased by his passiveness. 

"Charles you look awful, and you look like you're going to fall over.", she gave his trembling figure some support by placing her arm around him.

"It's just a small bruise. I assure you."

"Really? So if I were to undo your shirt just now I would only find a small bruise?", her response caused a small chuckle from him. 

"Well, perhaps there would be at least one small one.", he moved to stand up straighter only wincing and hunching over again.

"You are in no shape to be here. Let's get you home to rest and put some ice on whatever bruises you do have. Okay?", Sam pulled him closer to assist his walking. 

"You're probably right. Is it okay if I lean on you while we walk? I'm not sure I can support myself.", Charles looked at her helplessly. He truly despised being seen in such a manner, though he was grateful it was her.

"Of course. Now come on let's go and get you home. Or else I’ll take you to see Jay.", she smiled teasingly, leading him to the door way.


	6. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sam cuddle before bed, while Sam has something on her mind.

Charles glanced down at the small woman laid quietly across his chest, stoking her hair sweetly, “What’s on your mind, Bunty?”. She didn't move, just took a quick glance up at him then back off into the distance he questioned about.

“Hmm, just wondering.”, She looked back up at him, “When did you know?”

“Know what, exactly?”, he teased, tenting his brows, some of her inquiries were amusing when they lacked immediate context.

“Just when…when did you know you loved me?”, she shied away a little, scooting over so her head rested on his shoulder. Gazing up at him with her big pleading eyes.

“Ah, I see.”, Charles stared up at the ceiling for a moment. That was a question he often pondered himself. Though only one realization seemed to come to mind whenever he tried to pinpoint that moment. Some would chastise the phrase but for him it was the only thing that really made sense.  
“Well, I think I knew from that moment we first met. It was, not love at first sight exactly, more like familiarity.”

Sam pushed herself up onto an elbow, surprised by his answer, “What do you mean by that?”.

Charles smiled, “Familiarity, like I knew it was going to be you. Kind of like a ‘hello, it's you. It’s going to be you.’ You just had something about you that drew me in. I know I once said that when we first met I saw weakness, but in reality… the weakness I saw was in myself. And it shows I guess, because honestly who can resist those doe eyes of yours.”, Charles teased , “What about for you?”.

Sam giggled, “Well I mean it probably isn’t as composed as that answer.”, she rested back down onto his chest, “When you smiled, genuinely, the day I told you I was quitting and starting as a game developer. That was when I knew that you supported me no matter what I wanted, and honestly I couldn’t ask for anything more than that.”

“You have become quite a successful one at that, but I never doubted you anyways.”, Charles kissed the top of her head, “I love you, Samara.”

“I love you, Charles.”, Sam whispered, realizing how tired she had become.

“Should probably get some rest now, Bunty.”, Charles pulled the blanket over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled in closer to him. “Goodnight, love.”, he whispered while placing one more gentle kiss to the top of her head as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	7. CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has an unexpected meeting with his boss, while fretting over the night before.
> 
> (Uh I've had this written for a while for the start of a short story but I think I like it better stand alone like this)

“Please just listen to me.” Sam sat her father back in his chair.

“But if you don’t want this, th-then how will I retire? Who will take over? Oh no! This is the end of Young Technologies.” He cried into his desk.

Sam sat down rolling her eyes. “Dad! I know it’s upsetting, but I think I have a solution. Someone who I believe is driven and smart enough to continue your business. Someone who will keep the name and keep up your standards.” She said with sincerity in her eyes.

He looked up, his face covered in tears, “Who is that then?”

Sam looked straight forward, prepared for a battle, “Charles. Obviously-.”

Her dad stood up quickly, anger spreading across his face, “C-C-Charles?”.

Sam stood up as well, meeting her father's gaze, “Yes! Now sit down and let me finish.”

~

Charles scrolled up and down on his computer screen not really working as he was still troubled by what happened the night prior. It always happens, a perfect opportunity. A promise for a relationship ruined by his inability to take action or trust his feelings. Again and again.

Maybe I’m meant to be alone the rest of my life.

Knock, knock

Charles jumped looking over to his doorway, “Oh Sa- Miss Young. What can I do for you?”

Sam sighed stepping halfway into his office, halting after taking in the expression in his eyes. Making the conscious decision to not make the air even more awkward between them. ‘He’s upset’, she thought. She tried smiling to ease the tensions, “Um, my father would like to see you in his office.”

The little bit of color Charles did have completely drained from his face. ‘fuck…he knows’.

“Good luck.”, Sam offered slightly amused by the sight as she left him in his office.

“Yeah…”, Charles’ face fell into a glare as he grudgingly got up, sighing heavily. ‘Might as well starting packing my bags now’, he teased himself as he ventured across the office. Charles flashed a quick smile to Lucy who greeted him as he approached the daunting door. Usually it was just another plank of wood, but right now it felt like the only thing shielding him from certain death. Knocking on the door slowly he waited.

“Come in” The voice boomed from inside.

Taking in a deep breath, Charles stepped inside. Quickly searching the room for the figure behind the voice, finding him contemplating as he focused his attention out the window beside his desk, “You wanted to see me?”

“Sit down”, Mr. Young demanded as he looked out his window. Charles closed the door and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Waiting patiently for further explanation, “Yes I wanted to discuss what's been happening with you and my daughter over the last few months.”

“Sir, I can expla-”, Charles began, ready to defend himself.

Mr. Young spun around, glaring him down, “Let me finish.”.

Charles sat back in his seat, staring down at his hands. Feeling as though he was back in the headmasters office, during one of the many times he had found himself in detention. ‘Is this how Samara used to feel all those times in my office?’.

Mr. Young took his seat behind his desk once more, breathing out a long sigh, “I just wanted to know why you failed to mention to me that she didn’t want to take over my company?”.

“What? That’s what this is about?”, Charles looked up a little shocked, “That’s a relief.” he said under his breath.

“Was there something else you were worried about?”, Mr. Young squinted his eyes, looking at him quizzically.

“No, no not at all.”

“Good. Well, as you know I am set to retire this summer, and that proves a serious problem if I don’t have an heir to the company.”

“Sir, I am very sorry for not telling you sooner. I just thought it would be in her benefit if she told you herself.”, Charles sat up a little straighter, offering a sympathetic look.

Mr. Young nodded,“And I agree with you.”.

“You do?”.

“Yes, and so when she came in here today... I’ve never seen her so confident and sure of herself. I can’t help but believe that part of that is because you’ve helped her by teaching her to have confidence and poise in herself all that time she was your assistant.”, he stretched out a forced smile, “ Also, she made it very clear how dedicated and loyal to this company you are. She explained how you treat your employees so well and the true nature of your role as their team leader. That is admirable and I honestly can’t thank you enough. That said, I still need someone to take over for me when I retire.”

“Thank you for those compliments, but I fail to see how I can help you find someone on such short notice.” Charles responded with clear concern, clueless of the implications his superior was suggesting.

Mr. Young laughed, “Charles, I never took you to be so humble. I brought you in here today to ask if you’d accept the position.”

Charles looked up with shock ridden across his face, “Me? You’re asking me to take over?”

“Yes, I know we haven’t seen eye to eye over the years; but, I trust Samara’s judgment and I must admit if there’s one thing I know about you it’s that you take this job very seriously and you’ve always had the future of the company on your radar, wanting what’s best for it.”, Mr. Young stood up and walked around the desk.

“Thank you, very much Sir. I- I’d be honored to take the position.”, Charles agreed, standing up.

“Great! Now I won’t be retiring until summer as I stated before so for now we’ll start working on getting you ready and I want you to start training Sam on your job, as she will step into that position once you move up. You two are a great team, so I know I’m putting the company into good hands.”

Charles got up and shook his hand firmly, “Thank you, again. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

~  
Sitting back down in his office, Charles smiled to himself. Still a bit dazed from the progression of his most recent encounter.

Knock, knock

Charles didn’t jump this time, rather he looked up knowingly at the small figure in his doorway. A certain notion registered in his eyes, similar to that from the night before. Though this time he felt more confident in it.

“So..How did it go?” Sam asked coyly, while leaning herself against the door frame.

Charles smiled motioning for her to come in. Sam stepped inside and gently closed the door behind her. Quietly locking it, before making her way over to his desk.

“You know, when I made you my assistant, I merely intended for you to learn and grow. So that maybe when the time came and your father was ready to retire you could be confident in leading this company.”

Sam sighed, looking down at her feet, ‘Dammit, how badly did I screw up this time’.

“However,” Charles stood up and walked around the desk standing in front of her. He paused for a moment before he spoke, his voice softening as he placed his hand under her chin gently lifting her head up to look into her eyes, “I didn’t expect to fall absolutely in love with you in the process.”

‘Wait what ‘, Sam let out a small gasp as the words processed slowly in her mind.Looking into his eyes she was a little surprised to be met with such compassion. The softness that spread across his face was sincere and almost desperate. She opened her mouth to speak, trying to come up with some intelligible response. Only to be cut off by the soft touch of his finger resting against her lips.

“I don’t want to mess this up again.”, Charles said in a whisper, taking a step closer to her while moving his hand to the side of her face. Sam placed her hands flat against his chest, her heart racing wildly as she leaned in closer to him. Charles’ stomach fluttered, feeling the pressure of her small hands against him. This was the moment and he was certain of it. A moment where he could forget all the bad that had happened to him in the past. A moment where there was nothing but vulnerable honesty and true feelings being passed between them. Taking his chance, Charles closed that small distance between them. A youthful feeling of nervousness and excitement rushed through him as his lips met hers.

So soft and warm against his own. Without hesitation, Sam closed her eyes slowly leaning into him. His movements were gentle and loving, but the message was clear. He wanted this, and so did she as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inviting him to move his own around her waist, pressing her body close to him. Their lips danced knowingly with each other. Feeling as though they had known this moment a thousand times before. Sam smiled into his kiss, allowing herself to breathe for a moment, moving to rest their foreheads against each other.

Charles sighed happily, glancing up to see the smile on Samara’s face, “I guess I should also say thank you. For even considering me for such a position.”, he spoke softly.

Sam giggled a little before looking up to meet his eyes, “I couldn’t imagine anyone else to leave my family’s business to.”, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Feeling relieved that the day had already panned out so well, and it was only 10 o’clock.


	8. Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving work, Sam has some time to reflect on the events of the day. 
> 
> So I've had this one written for a while and I can finally post it now that the chapter is live!

‘Am I overthinking this?’, Sam wondered while still processing the day. ‘All those things he said… Weak.. Regret…Hope…Dream… He wouldn’t just say those things to anyone.’, Sam let out a long sigh while exiting the bus, waving goodbye to her new acquaintance. Looking back as the bus traveled away, Sam couldn’t help but smile at what the old man had said. Was Charles lucky? Or was she? She chuckled under her breath, it really doesn’t matter does it? She thought. All the things he had said before he casually mentioned his marital status. Those clearly meant something to him. Besides he didn’t seem to worried about bringing up the subject, so why should that small bit of information change the meaning of what he had said to her. Her curiosity swarmed around the details of his past, though she knew right now that wasn’t the most important thing. The ball was in her court now, and that meant providing an honest explanation of her actions from earlier today.

~

The office felt quiet today as Sam walked through the doors. Lucy hadn’t made it in yet, and only Freddie and Alex were at their work stations as she walked by. Offering a small wave to them both before proceeding to her office. Charles’ door stood slightly ajar and she couldn’t help but take a peak in. Of course he was punctual as ever, sitting so stoically behind his desk. Though his face read that he would rather not be here. Sam sighed, she knew just by looking at him that she was probably the last person he wanted to see. However, she had to move past that uncomfortable air, she wanted to see him smile once more.

Sam pushed open the door and stepped inside his office, quietly closing it behind her. Charles didn’t take his eyes off his computer screen, though she couldn’t help but notice the small flinch in his posture after the small click of the door latch. “Most people knock before entering, Miss Young.”, Charles said coolly.

“Charles, please? Don’t do this right now. I need to talk to you.”, Sam urged walking up to his desk. Her body trembling every so slightly, but she couldn’t back down. At least not now. Charles sighed, turning his attention away from his computer and over to her, “What is it that you need to talk to me about?”, his expression was cold, but his eyes spoke more emotions than she had ever seen in a person. Weakness, regret, hopefulness, and something more. Sadness.

“I wanted to apologize.”, she started, “I-I was just caught off guard yesterday. No, I didn’t know that you were previously married. Honestly I don’t know much about your past.”, Sam walked around the desk, standing in front of him, “However, that’s just it. Past is past, and that shouldn’t affect the perception of the person I have gotten to know over the last few weeks. You’re still going to be that sweet, caring and not overly protective man who hasn’t ever given up on me. I’m still going to be charmed by your weird gentlemanly ways and probably spend most of my nights restless thinking about you,” She paused looking away, blushing at what had just come out of her mouth.

Sighing nervously she continued, “But most of all, I am going to keep wanting to learn more about you and continue being your friend, for now. So when you’re ready to do that, I’ll be right here. I’ve always loved listening to you, good or bad.I don’t want to lose what has become of our friendship over this.”, Sam finished with a long breath, taking her gaze up to look at him finally. Jumping back seeing the outlines of his eyes beginning to become watery. His expression had fallen into something softer and more vulnerable.

“Charles! I-I didn’t mean to make you cry.”, instinctively she moved forward, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. This had been becoming more regular and natural each day. Charles sunk his face into her shoulder, not really caring for what tears did fall. Her embrace was warmth he had found himself longing for, “Thank you.”, he whispered softly to her while pulling her in tighter. Sam held him a few moments longer, allowing him to compose himself enough to look her in the eyes once more, “Do you think… we can continue this conversation after work? I-If you have the time, of course.”, Charles asked hopefully.

Sam smiled up to him, seeing the plead in his eyes, “I’ll always have time for you, Charles.”.


	9. Family Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to post something I've had written for a while! I just love Charles and Mr. Young interactions.

His hand shook as he fiddled with his cufflinks. It wasn’t like this was his first time doing one but his current state of mind was making it impossible for him to do it correctly. “Mind if I help?”, a stern voice echoed from behind. Charles turned around to meet the complex gaze of his soon to be father-in-law. He sighed holding out his arm, “That would be helpful. Thank you, Mr. Young.”.

“Say nothing of it, Jones.”, he finished doing up the other cufflink and mustered the best smile he could, “I actually wanted to speak with you before the ceremony.”, Mr. Young sat down in one of the arm chairs in the dressing room, gesturing to the one across for Charles himself to take a seat. Charles took a deep breath, sitting down and looking expectantly at the man across from him. Unsure of where this was going, since he already was aware he would never truly be happy giving away his daughter to any man. That’s something he accepted and actually found endearing about him.

“Jones. Charles, I’m not sure how you managed all this. With stealing away my daughter and my company.”, Mr. Young started, “However, I can’t say that I am not pleased with how well you have taken care of them both. That is one thing , and probably the only thing, I will always be grateful to you for.”

Charles chuckled under his breath. Mr. Young continued, “I did want to ask though, when did you know?”, he asked. Charles cocked his eyebrow at him, a bit confused. “When did you know you loved her? This isn’t easy for me, I’m sure you can understand. I just want to be sure that I am not making a mistake today.”, His eyes began to glaze over as small tears began to well up on his rims.

Charles sighed, something he had thought of often, “Honestly sir, I think it was from when I first met her. Though I loath to admit such a thing, as I never truly believed in love at first sight. Though, the first time I truly let myself believe it was that day in the office.”, Charles hung his head remembering his feelings on that day, “That day when she stopped breathing and fell unconscious. Remember when you asked me before if I had ever seen the life drain from the eyes of the person who means most to me? I suppose I’m not so fortunate anymore, more irritated that it took her almost dying for me to realize what she meant to me.”, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen from his eye, Charles looked back up to meet Samuel's gaze. Surprised to see him fully engulfed in his own tears.

“Sir?”, reaching into his pocket, Charles retrieved his handkerchief and handed it to him. Smiling as he blotted away his cries, “Thank you. Probably wouldn’t do anyone any good to see me like this. I’d hate for Samantha to witness this ”

“Personally I think caring for those who mean the world to you isn’t something you should be ashamed of. Though my actions say otherwise. “, Charles offered a caring smile to him, “Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?”

“That? Yes, the father in me needed to be reassured. I did also have one last thing before I let you finish getting ready.”, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sleek silver watch. It’s design showed its age, despite it being in perfect working condition. He handed it to Charles, who took it carefully.

“What is this?”, Charles examined it, feeling its weight on his fingertips. It was delicate yet modest. Turning it over he noticed the etching on the back, a small word engraved. ‘Young’, was all it said.

“That is a watch my father made after we had Samara. He made two of them. One was to be given to Jay once he got married and the other to whomever Samara would marry. That being you, I was hoping you’d wear it during the ceremony. Just a small gift to welcome you into our family.”, Charles looked down into his hands, a wave of emotions surfacing inside him. He wiped away a few tears that had begun to fall. Looking up at his father in law he smiled, “Thank you, sir. This means a lot to me.”, Charles couldn’t help but place his head in his hands. All his years, though still having grown up with his grandfather, he had never truly felt like he had a father figure in his life. Yet here was this man, a bit overprotective but still endearing, welcoming him into his family. To be a part of something whole.

“Charles? Are you alright?”, Mr. Young queried, watching this usually so well put together man seemingly break down in front of him. Charles sniffed, rubbing his eyes a little. This was going to look great, bright red eyes on his wedding day, “Mr. Young, did I ever mention that I grew up with only my mother. I never knew my father, nor will I ever. So it just means so much to me that you are accepting of me enough to be a part of your family.”


	10. Cherishing in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles arrives home late from a business trip, to his surprise he finds his entire family awake. So he takes a moment to himself admiring his little family.

Charles watched silently from the doorway, having not yet stirred the attention of the three individuals who moved about in the kitchen. Having just returned home from a long business trip, he wasn’t exactly expecting anyone but possibly his wife to be fully awake when he arrived home. Though to his pleasant surprise all three other members of his family were all lively as could be. Making some kind of amusing disaster which he could only assume was a baking effort. Something that was usually his specialty. 

He smiled leaned up against the door frame, after setting his suitcase down carefully. Enjoying the entertainment in front of him. His wife patiently instructing each child with their own task. His daughter dropping colorful dots into a bowl of frosting and his son smacking eggs against the counter and dropping the contents into another bowl. Charles sighed the heavenly sight of his small family, making his heart ache ever so slightly. 

He knew full well that if someone had tried to predict this for his future even 5 years ago, he probably would have laughed it off. So many years ago he was certain that the possibility of a family like the one he had now was something entirely off the table for him. Though he yearned for it desperately. Yet to his surprise, that something special had so carefully walked into his life. A quiet storm that so unexpectedly turned the tables for him. He knew something was different the moment he had officially met her, though all of his predictions were disproved as they continued working together. And now here she was. She was his shining light out of the terrible darkness that plagued him for years. She was this beautiful beacon and fortress of understanding for him. And although they certainly had their ups and down, she had never once given up on the prospect of opening his heart once again. 

Charles sighed gently, gazing upon their little family. This is what real joy and love felt like. It was moments like this that he looked forward to most whenever he had to go away on business. Short moments to cherish all that had become. And to dream about what their future would hold. 

Sam glanced over her shoulder, having a strange feeling of being watched. Smiling warmly as she took in the sight of her husband leaned against the door frame. Charles smiled back after meeting the chocolate gaze of his wife. 

“Good evening.”, Charles greeted, moving in closer to embrace her. 

“How long have you been standing there?”, she asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around his core. 

“Just a few minutes,”, Charles brushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. 

Bennett and Deyleth both jumped, running around the kitchen island to hug him, “Daddy you’re home!”, Deyleth called out as Charles scooped her into his arms. Bennett held onto his other arm, smiling up at his father. 

“I missed you all.”, he said solemnly acknowledging the twins. 

“Dad! We’re making cookies!”, Bennett exclaimed holding up his mixing bowl.

“I can see that.”, he chuckled taking a seat next to Samara.

“Daddy can you help me?”, Deyleth asked placing her bowl of frosting next to him, as Sam reached back over to help Ben.

“Of course I can.”, Charles smiled, how he ever thought of living life without this was beyond him. These little moments truly made him appreciate how wonderful life truly could be.


	11. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extreme AU where Sam and Charles meet at a New Years Eve Party the year before she starts at Young Technologies. Charles just wants to avoid most of the party and Sam is trying to channel her inner spy, and then they meet.

“Happy Birthday to me…”, Charles said under his breath. He stood quietly, alone, on the balcony that extended from the living room of his employers home. Faint music and laughter trickled outside from the open doors, inviting him to rejoin the festivities. Though he wasn’t entirely in the mood for a party, or any sort of celebration. He had only tagged along because Mr. Young had insisted he make an appearance since other companies CEO’s would be present this evening. Ever since that first New Years Eve party, so many years ago, he told himself he would never attend one of them ever again. Yet here he was, on his 29th birthday mingling and forcing a delighted smile across his face. On an evening which he would much rather be sitting alone in a dark room, forgetting the day even existed.

~

Sam peaked over the top of the stairs, ‘why did he have to hold the party here this year?’ she wondered annoyed with the amount of people roaming about her normally secure abode. She sighed, scanning the room from above for the most optimal route to the kitchen with the least amount of interaction. Remembering the balcony off the living room that was just a few steps away from the stairs she realized she could sneak out there and hop over to the kitchen balcony from since they were fairly close. Something her and Jay would do often when trying to avoid detection from their parents when sneaking midnight snacks. Amping herself up, she quickly made her way down the stairs and side stepped her way over to the balcony entrance. Smiling and politely waving to each person who had taken notice of her.

Charles turned around, hearing the quick breaths of someone behind him. Taking in the image of a girl, clearly trying to spy her way out of sight from the party. He leaned back against the railing, and crossed his arms. This little amusing moment brought him out of his sorrow filled thoughts for a brief second. The girl, or young woman he should say, seemed distracted and oblivious to her surroundings as she slid behind the curtain and peaked out as if to check no one saw her. She was small enough to easily shield herself from any onlookers behind the massive piece of fabric. Charles smirked, careful not to make any noise to startle her. Watching her he noticed some distinctive features about her. Though she seemed small physically she was still about average in height. Her brunette hair which was swept up into a simple ponytail, appeared the same shade of milk chocolate as that of his boss. Along with her wide doe eyes that slowly scanned the room, they too were almost identical to his.

The young woman shuffled her way over to the edge of the balcony, her gaze dead set on the smaller balcony just over the railing. Charles raised an eyebrow, realizing what she was about to do, “Is this what the future CEO of Young Technologies does in her spare time? Jump Balconies?”, he asked quietly, though loud enough for her to hear him clearly.

Sam paused, a deep voice sounding through her ears. It was unique, though she hadn’t ever heard it before. The accent that laced it was a dead give away as to whom it must belong to. She had only ever heard stories of the man that worked so closely to her father, most of which she only hoped were fiction. With her hands on the railing, she turned her head finally taking notice of the other presence on the balcony. Jumping as she took in his appearance. The tall, slim figure poised perfectly against the railing. A small smile spread across his lip. She froze after meeting his gaze. Those eyes that seemed to pierce right through you, though she had to admit they held some sort of beauty within them.

“I-I am s-so sorry. I didn’t r-realize anyone else w-was out here.”, she stuttered out, feeling slightly embarrassed being caught by him.

“Don’t apologize. I admit, I too was trying to hide myself from the festivities.”, he confessed looking down at his crossed arms.

Releasing the grip from the edge, she turned to face him, “Why? Are you not having fun?”.

Charles looked back up, a little caught off guard, “Oh no it isn’t that.”, he sighed, “Well actually if I am to be honest. I never wanted to be here.”

“Oh…”.

“I don’t mean any disrespect towards your father, Miss Young.”, Charles tried to explain, “It’s just that…It is my birthday and-.”

“It’s your birthday!? And you are here at my dad’s lame office party?”, Sam asked confused.

“It’s not like I had much of a choice. That’s the problem with being celebrated on holidays I suppose. But I wouldn’t be doing much anyway.”, Charles shifted, turning back around to look out into the dark sky again.

Sam watched him as he seemed to reserve himself back into his own thoughts, clearly wanting to be anywhere but here. She stepped back towards the living room, thinking again of why she was even here in the first place. She looked back to the blonde man, before quickly darting off towards the kitchen. Charles sighed hearing her steps drift away from him, leaving him alone once again. It wasn’t surprising to him. Charles watched out into the evening, some fireworks were being lit off in the distance. Glittering the night sky with pretty blue and red lights. Just a few more hours and he could make his escape to his own home to live out the rest of this dreadful evening.

~

Sam quickly rushed into the kitchen, brushing past many different beings all dressed in glittering sequins in shades of gold and silver. A new mission at hand as she entered through the french doors.

“Good Evening dear! Are you enjoying the party?”, Samantha asked her daughter, a noticeable pink flush across her cheeks as she smiled warmly.

“Do we have any cupcakes?”, Sam asked, directly walking around the island filled with various party foods.

“Cupcakes…mmmm”, her mom lingered behind her vaguely searching in her wine dazed state, “Ah yes cupcake!”. She held out her hand, after carefully picking up a small gold wrapped treat adorned with chocolate looking frosting.

“That’s perfect! Now where are the candles?”, Sam went searching through the pantry, finding one purple candle and placing it neatly in the center of the cake., “Thanks mom! See you later.”.

“Have a good night sweetheart!”, Samantha waved as her daughter disappeared through the doors.

~

Sam smiled wearily as she made her way back to the balcony, thankful but sad that he was still in the same place as when she had left, “It’s Charles right?”, she spoke up, walking up beside him.

Charles jumped, not expecting for her to return, “Yes it is. I didn’t think you knew my name actually.”, he confessed, turning to look at her.

“Ah my father talks a lot… Anyway”, She smiled up at him and held out her hand, “Happy Birthday!”.

Charles looked down, seeing a small flame from the purple candle which was resting on top of a small cupcake which she held gently in her small hands. Charles chuckled nervously, it had been years since he had even thought about celebrating his birthday. Let alone, that anyone else had made an effort to celebrate it for him. “You didn’t need to do that, Miss Young.”.

“I know, but everyone needs cake on their birthday. Even if they don’t want to celebrate.”, Sam handed the cupcake to Charles who took it carefully, “Now you have to make a wish and blow out the candle.”

“A wish?”.

Sam nodded and smiled, “But don’t say it out loud if you want it to come true.”.

Charles smiled and laughed, “Alright, let me think.”, Charles pondered for a moment, before looking back down to the flame. He took in a small breath and gently blew out the candle.

“Yay! I hope you don’t mind chocolate.”.

“It’s perfect. Thank you very much for this.”, He smiled while looking away, feeling a small blush creep across his cheek.

“Well I should get back to my online friends. It was nice to meet you Charles, I do hope you have a better evening”, Sam waved as she walked back towards the living room, “Oh and I hope you whatever you wished for comes true.”

“It was nice to meet you as well, Miss Young. I hope you have a Happy New Year.”, Charles waved slowly as she walked away. ‘I hope whatever you wish for comes true…’, he sighed, reminiscing her last words. ‘If only you knew Miss Young, you’ve already made part of it come true…’

I wish to feel wanted again…


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles can't handle the distance he has placed between him and Samara. On a whim he packs up everything and comes home.

Slowly opening his eyes, Charles wiped away a tear that fell as he looked over to the empty space beside him. ‘I can’t do this anymore…’, his mind raced back to that day in his office. How he could have sworn he felt his heart rip in two as he watched those chocolate eyes disappear through his doorway. The hurt that pooled within them despite her words of encouragement, was an image that burned permanently in his memory. Haunting him for countless nights to follow. Sitting up he looked around the room, thanking himself for being such a minimalist these days.

He sighed hopping out of bed, “This shouldn’t take too long.”, he spoke to himself rummaging in his closet searching for his suitcase.

~

Charles ran into the office, almost out of breath, pausing at the receptionist desk. Lucy popped her head over the counter, confusion in her wide eyes, "Charles?", she asked rhetorically. 

"Where is she?", he looked around as if expecting her to suddenly appear.

"In her office.", Lucy replied, sitting back down and pointing towards the hallway. A wide smile spreading across her face. 

"Thanks.", Charles took in a deep breath and quickly continued on his way through the office. Ignoring the startled looks and gasps as people recognized him. It was like they hadn't seen him in years when in reality it had only been 6 months. A grueling and trying 6 months. Filled with realizations and regret. Some of which he was hoping he could remedy a bit of today. 

Turning down the hallway, he stopped feeling that undeniable sensation of nostalgia. How he wished he could relive those sweet little moments as they walked in together. Sharing simple conversations in these few short steps. Taking in a deep breath and adjusting his short collar, Charles took the last steps towards her door and knocked gently.  
His heart pounded as he awaited for a response. Finally receiving a quiet come in from the other side. His hand felt sticky as he grasped the doorknob, turning it hesitantly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do let alone say once his eyes fell upon the woman that haunted his thoughts. He just knew that if he didn't do something he would live a life of torture wondering what could have been. He closed his eyes and pushed the door open. Quickly opening them once he felt the cool air pressure seeping out from the now open room. 

His breaths became more shaky and his hands trembled as he took in the sight of her. Standing in front of her dry erase calendar, arms crossed and brows tented. Charles smiled, even in his absence she still embraced her more professional side. Today she adorned a red pencil skirt with a simple thin white sweater. Each piece complimented her figure perfectly. 

Sam tapped the pen in her hand against her arm, lost in thought, "I'll be with you in just a moment.", she replied mindlessly. 

Charles let out a quiet breath, whilst closing the door lightly behind him. Moving over to lean against her desk, "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere.", he said, a hint of sincerity in his voice.

'I think we're going to need another week-', a deep accented voice interrupted Sam's thoughts. Causing her mind to fall to blank, the pen in hand dropped to the floor. Standing there frozen, her heart raced. That voice. The person whom it was connected to. Someone who meant everything and nothing to her. The emotions that that voice awakened only made her more anxious and desperate to turn around. But something in her stopped her. Almost not wanting to believe he was even there. Or knowing that if she did she couldn't guarantee what her reaction would be. Did she want to jump his bones or slap him? Honestly all possibilities were currently on the table. 

"Samara?", Charles called out softly, "It's good to see you.".

Sam turned around slowly, halting as her eyes fell upon Charles. Perfectly poised against her desk, with the same soft eyes that he reserved for her. Something felt different though, there was another emotion lingering in his eyes. One she thought she might have felt months ago, but she locked deep down inside her the day his plane took off.

"Charles... You're here?", she asked, taking a few steps towards him. Though she held back, a part of her convinced it was her imagination.

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere.", Charles stood up and made his way over to her. Taking both her hands in his as he looked into her gaze. Her eyes filled with uncertainty and hope. "I made that mistake once before, and I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't make this right.".

"What are you saying, Charles?", she looked down at their hands. Grasping them a little tighter, worried that if she let go the moment would dissipate. 

"Samara, I left and took that job to run away. I couldn't handle the emotions that you encouraged in me. I thought if I removed myself from any environment that involved you that they would go away. I was becoming vulnerable, and felt like I couldn't control what I was thinking or feeling. It terrified me.", Charles began, keeping his gaze locked with hers as he spoke,"I never should have left. No money or opportunity can replace what you mean to me. You've shown me such tenderness and affection. Which in turn awakened a new sense of warmth and passion within me that I thought was long gone. I’ve spent countless nights dreaming of you, wishing that when I woke up you would be there next to me, and each morning driving myself mad because I knew if I opened my eyes the dream would be over. I couldn’t handle it and decided to stop kidding myself. So I packed up and came home. For better or worse, I needed you to know everything. Samara, I need you in my life. ”.

“Charles, I-I don’t know what to say.”, Sam lowered her head, breaking their eye contact, her hands trembled as they clutched tighter to his. Charles pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms tightly around her.,. “I’ve missed you so much.”, she whispered , clutching the loose fabric on the back of his sweater while burying her face into his chest whilst trying to hide the tears that she had been holding on to. Charles stroked her hair, holding her waist tightly.

“ I’ve missed you… more than anyone could imagine.”, he said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.”.


	13. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has had a rough day and is doubting himself as a father. All it takes is a sweet moment from Sam to bring his spirits back up!

Charles placed the dishes in the sink quietly, with a long sigh. It had been a long day and coming home to the uncontrollable energy that now resided in their hone had only prolonged his tired feeling. Making him more snappy and grumpy than he had intended to be. He flipped on the facet and began filling the sink with warm water. Thinking it best to remove himself from the activities in the living room, though he desperately wanted to feel a part of them. He knew though the tension between him and his son would only grow. So taking a moment away would be good for each of them.

How does one do this? He thought. He loved his children dearly but he couldn't help but feel like he was always taking two steps back for each step he took forward. Meanwhile his lovely wife always seemed to know exactly what to do in any situation. Maybe that was because she grew up with both parents? He couldn't help but feel insecure about his lack of fatherly knowledge from the absence of his own. Something he would never blame his mother for, she did just fine without. Even through the long hours spent with his father in law, admiring how easy the tasks around young children came to him, he still felt lost and bit flustered. 

Sam peaked around the corner, checking in on her husband. She always had a great ability to sense when he was feeling tense. She sighed quietly, seeing him with a complex look on his face while rinsing off the dinner dishes. Knowing exactly what was bothering him, she slowly walked towards him placing one of her small hands on his back.  
"Are you alright?", she asked quietly as he hesitated what he was doing. Charles sighed, not at all surprised but a bit thankful to hear his wife's voice. He turned off the faucet and turned around, giving a weary smile to his wife.   
"I'll be fine, Samara.", he assured her placing a soft kiss to her forehead.   
"You know you're a great father right?", she whispered resting her hand on his cheek. Charles closed his eyes leaning into her touch, placing his hand over hers.   
"Sometimes you are too kind, love.", he chuckled, his eyes glossing over as he opened them to meet her soft gaze.   
"Oh stop that, you know I'm right. I just wish you could see it.", Sam kissed his cheek. Suddenly hearing a groan coming from the doorway behind them. Both looking over to see their son covering his eyes to protect himself from his parents affections.  
Charles laughed, discretely wiping away a small tear from his cheek, "Did you need something Ben?", he asked.

"Dad, I'm stuck on this maths problem. Could you help me?", Bennett ran up holding out his homework sheet. 

Charles grinned, "Of course.", he said taking the paper from his sons hand and walking over to the table. Sam watched the two as they worked through the equations, a warm smile on her face.


	14. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set way into the future where it is Samara's birthday. However, Charles as an old man is celebrating the morning by himself. Sorry this one is a little sad...

Charles breathed In deeply, catching his breath before beginning his mile walk up the long path before him. The damp morning air lingering in his nose as the mist gently kissed his wrinkled cheeks. Placing one hand in his pocket and the other on the wooden cane he walked slowly through the open gates. Though each step he took pained him, he was determined to make it to that last row. It was a quiet day. Not particularly special t the rest of the world, however; to him the occasion meant the world to him. This was the first year he would celebrate with out her. One where he wouldn’t be preparing surprises for her in the kitchen before she woke up. The first year on this September day, he wouldn’t be filled with absolute joy seeing her smile as she walked through that archway between the kitchen and living room. Though that didn’t matter, he could still find joy in the thought of honoring her. Celebrating, not like the many birthdays before this one, but in a way that remembered her spirit and how she was able to renew that youthful joy in him that birthdays should create.His heart ached as he took each step. Certain memories they shared together replaying in his mind. Those blissful moments, each one shared with unfaltering love. Yes, love. A gift that only she was able to give him. That pure and true love. 

Charles wobbled a bit after landing his cane on a stray rock, quickly readjusting himself to keep his pace. He selfishly hated the need for the cane, and how suddenly it had replaced her hand. He missed that feeling of her small palm pressed against his. He sighed as the vision of a bench like headstone came into view. It’s base engraved delicately with both of their names along with birth dates, and unlike his her’s was completed with a second date. He came to a rest, standing in front of the daunting granite block. Chuckling to himself he wondered if there were other people who did similar notions for their lost loved ones. He probably seemed crazy to the cemetery caretakers with how often he found himself coming here in the past few months. He found it gave him peace of mind to stop by once a week, just to talk to her. Tell her about how his day’s had been. Even asking her questions though he knew she would never answer. Somehow it made it easier for him. 

Charles wiped away a few tears, before reaching inside to his coats inner pocket. Retrieving three perfectly trimmed roses. Normally on this occasion he would have presented her with a full bouquet of her favorite flower, though he found it had become rather difficult to carry such things in his old age. He placed each of them individually in front of her name, the colors varying. The pink one, that reminded him of her sweet nature and personality. The yellow one, to celebrate the friendship they had formed over the years. And the red one, to honor their love. Letting out a shaky breath and patting away a few more tears he whispered ‘Happy Birthday, love.’ He remained there for a few moments longer, shivering under the cool breeze that began to circle around him. A cold front threatening to cut his time there short. Charles bowed his head one more time while closing his eyes. For a moment feeling that warm welcoming feeling that always seemed to surround her, as if she was there with him. Slowly opening his eyes, he smiled, “I love you, Samara. I promise I’ll see you soon.”. He took one last longing look to her etched name, before turning to make his way back down the decaying walkway. Feeling grateful to still be able to have these small moments.


	15. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles get's a taste for something he had long forgotten. But sometimes it just isn't the right time.
> 
> (This is super short, but it was in my head and needed to be put down in words.)

Charles rolled over, away from the sight of the now sound asleep woman next to him. His heart still pounding loudly in his chest from minutes earlier. How she managed to fall asleep so suddenly was beyond him, though he was more grateful than judgmental. Letting out a deep breath he adjusted his pillow carefully. Trying to to be as motionless as possible in fear of disturbing her once again. The idea of another person resting in his bed wasn’t entirely new to him. It just wasn’t something he had expected, especially so suddenly. However he couldn’t deny the comfort it brought him as she so carelessly had climbed over him and tucked herself into the covers. Her brunette locks draped beautifully across the other pillow as her eyes had fluttered shut. The sense of happiness it brought him was overwhelming. Something about this setting felt right. The soft sounds of her breathing calming the nervousness that had been coursing through his entire body. Charles took one last glance towards Samara, a sad smile on his face as he reached for his phone. Maneuvering himself out from under the covers and over to the stairs. He knew as much as he wanted this moment to last forever, this wasn’t the right time for them. Finding Ellesmere in his phone list, he pressed the call button. Waiting patiently as the phone rings connected him 5000 miles away. Each ring numbing him to the blissfulness he had left upstairs.


	16. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Sam and Charles have been dating for a while and attend x-ray's wedding together. (I left this open ended so you can make up what you want him to say!)

Handing over a flute of champagne to his date, Charles chuckled as she effortlessly gulped down the glass, “Thirsty were we?”, he teased taking back the glass and placing it on a tray as a waiter passed by. 

“I just want to get out of this dress, and these awful shoes!”, Sam pouted reaching down to rub one of her ankles underneath the strap of her shoe. 

“Well we can get you out of that dress soon enough.”, Charles responded calmly while glancing over the venue, smirking once looking back to his girlfriend and seeing the deep flush on her cheeks, “Although, I should ass you look absolutely lovely in the dress as well.”. 

Sam straightened up, still blushing but now accompanied by a warm smile, “Thank you Charles. We should go find my family again before they start getting suspicious.”. Grabbing Charles’ hand she led him over to a large tented area where most of the guests were gathered. Finding the table that was designated for her and her family. “Hey mom. Dad.”.

“There’s the maid of honor and her lovely date!”, Mrs. Young cheered, a rosy flush on the apples of her cheeks almost matching the pink color of her wine. Mr. Young, pulling his attention away from the dancing couple in the center of the room, smiled warmly to his daughter while adding a stern nod to Charles.

“They’re still dancing?”, Sam laughed slightly taking a seat, truly happy to see the love that welled in her brothers eyes as he looked down on his bride, twirling around the room. 

“I think they are on their fifth song already! I’m surprised you two aren’t out there. I’m sure Charles knows a few moves.”, she joked waving a finger at Charles who chuckled nervously, avoiding the death stare coming from across the table. 

Sam rolled her eyes, placing one of her hands on Charles leg, “Well that’s mostly my fault. These shoes are awful and I don’t think I could make it through a full song in them.”

“Uh huh, blaming it on the shoes.”, her mom giggled taking another sip form her glass.

“Attention everyone!”, Ruth called through one of the microphones, “First of all I hope you are all having as wonderful of a time as I am having! Thank you all for being here tonight. Now I’m so excited for this part of the evening. So if I can have all those willing and unmarried ladies please come out onto the dance floor for a chance to catch my bouquet!”, Ruth handed off the mic to Jay and danced her way out into the middle of the crowd once again. 

“Well are you going?”, Mrs. Young asked, nudging Sam as she sat motionless in her chair. Sam peaked over to Charles who held a content look as he as well glanced over to her. Though she couldn’t help but notice the little bit of nervousness in his posture. 

Charles smiled, turning to Sam, “You should go, it would be fun for you.”, he almost whispered to her. Sam looked at him surprised, “A-alright.”. Standing up she started making her way over to the other girls. Ruth smiled big seeing her now sister-in-law join the rest of the party, giving a knowing eyebrow to Charles who nodded back to her.

“Okay ladies, are you ready!”, Ruth spun around, giving the bouquet a couple teaser swings to warm up her throw. Sam sighed, standing awkwardly to the side of the rest of the girls who all seemed ready to pounce the minute Ruth let go of the flowers.

Charles reached down into his pocket, his slender fingers resting around the small object he had placed there. Mrs. Young reached over, resting her hand on his arm reassuringly. Looking up, he finally met the gaze of Mr. Young who had tears beginning to well in his eyes. Though he knew they weren’t of sadness. Jay also caught the attention of Charles, giving him a thumbs up and huge smile. He sighed letting out some of his nerves, looking back to his girlfriend as she stood. Oblivious to what was about to happen. 

Ruth drew a few more practice throws, before pausing. She turned around again, with a certain grin looking directly at Sam. The other girls all stopped their acts, also turning to look over at her. Giving a light laugh Ruth raised her arm, “Catch!”, she shouted tossing them to Sam. Having been caught off guard, Sam barely had time to adjust. Catching the bouquet by the ribbons. She fumbled with it, but eventually got a decent grip on them. Confused she looked down at the purple colored flowers that she now held, and then back up to Ruth who motioned for her to turn around. Slowly she looked behind her, covering her mouth as she met those familiar blue eyes.


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel holds himself together through Sam's wedding ceremony. (Just a little thought I had...)

Mr. Young quickly wiped away the wetness brimming in his eyes, sniffling quietly as he sat down next to his wife. The feeling in his chest a complex mix of emotions he couldn’t quite make sense of. Some electric pules of joy and happiness, entangled with the sharp pains of heartbreak. With that last kiss on his cheek, he immediately felt a vacancy in his heart. Looking up at the daughter he had just left at the end of the aisle, he tried his best to put a smile on his face. Knowing that nothing could make her happier in this moment than his approval of the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with. Though the smile that made it’s way to his lips was nothing more than levy to contain the waterworks that were certain to start flowing at any moment. Mindlessly he reached out for the comfort of his wife's hand, resting his gently in her delicate grasp. 

Resting her other hand on his knee, he promptly took his eyes off his daughter for a moment. Meeting the soft green gaze he fell in love with so many years ago. Knowing in that moment everything was going to be okay. Turning back to the ceremony, he watched the other figure standing beside his pumpkin. Only now noticing the glow in those sharp blue eyes, and the glittering tears that disguised themselves in the corners of his eyes. Reminding himself of the man he was on his own wedding day, the tears of overwhelming joy and love that escaped him as he watched his bride walk down the aisle towards him. Samuel sighed, contentedness falling in his expression. He sat back, holding his wife’s hand a little tighter as he listened happily to the remainder of the ceremony. Knowing that all was going to be okay. He wasn’t losing family, but making room for more.


	18. The house warming gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, though sadden by the thought out Charles leaving, finds the perfect gift to send him off with.

Sam looked down at the shimmery wrapped box she held in her hands. Watching in the dim light as bits of glitter fell to the ground beneath her. Normally she’d be happy sending off presents. Though this one felt bittersweet and unreal. An event she really wished was just a dream, where she could wake up the next morning and discard this small gesture of hospitality. She crossed the convention hall to the open balcony, where only one lone figure stood. 

“Charles?” Sam announced herself, drawing his attention away from the light show in the sky. Turning to give her a breathtaking smile. A genuinely happy smile she noted.

“Samara.” he responded quietly, looking as if he wanted to reach out to her but was holding himself back for some reason.

“I’m glad you came tonight. I-I was worried you wouldn’t.” She admitted, walking over to join him by the edge. Gazing out into the night sky, feeling his eyes locked on her.

Charles sighed, glancing back into the rest of the party. A “New Years” banner glistened under the strobing lights. Normally he would have secluded himself to his apartment, starving himself from the usual festivities of the night. Tonight though, was different. Knowing he wouldn’t forgive himself for missing out on this last evening with his former staff.

Charles reached out, placing his hand on the side of her face turning it towards him. Sam could see the hurt the lingered in his eyes as he spoke, “I am glad to be here.” He assured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sam smiled, leaning into his touch and resting her hand over his, “If you say so” she whispered before brightening up, “Actually I brought you something.” she said holding the gift out in front of her.

Charles frowned looking down at the package, “Samara you didn’t need to do that.”

“Oh come one Charles, just open it. I thought really hard about this.” she demanded placing the box in his hands.

Charles laughed, “Easy Bunty, I’m opening it.”

Carefully, Charles removed the wrapping paper. Flipping up the tabs on the sides of the box revealing a colorful object. Pulling it out he smiled, recognizing the neon lights that were all stacked together. Just like the one in her apartment he found so endearing.

“I just wanted to give you something that was unique, and could remind you of your friends back here in California. Besides, you need some more life in your house decorations.” Sam shrugged, whilst twisting some hair around her finger. Curiously watching his expression.

Charles' smile grew as he turned around the exaggerated Tetris piece in his hands, “It’s perfect.”

Sam’s eyes widened with his smile, “You like it?”

“I love it.” he chuckled, replacing the gift back in it’s box, “Thank you.”

Charles pulled her into a gentle hug, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped around him.

“I’m going to miss you Charles” she whispered against his chest, holding him tighter.

Closing his eyes tightly, Charles quietly wiped his cheek. Not wanting to show the weight her words held. “It’ll be alright, Samara.” he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

….……

Charles rolled over towards the nightstand. A soft neon glow emanated from the top. He sighed staring down the Tetris piece.

You don’t make it easy to move on, Samara, he thought leaning over and unplugging the light. Surrounding himself in the darkness of the night.


	19. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the twins restless, Charles comforts them with a creative retelling of his Ruminate playthrough. 
> 
> (Okay so this didn't turn out quite how I had it in my head but hey, I used my creative freedom to tweak some details! I hope you enjoy)

Charles glanced up from his laptop, alerted by the light sounds of footsteps creeping towards him. He chuckled underneath his breath seeing two sets of eyes peeking around the corner into his office, “Didn’t your mam put you two to bed already?”.

Giggling the two ran into the room, “We couldn’t sleep taddy!” Bennett explained as his sister climbed into their fathers lap.

“Could you tell another story, taddy?” Deyleth asked, cuing her

“Alright but just one and then you need to sleep.” Charles stood up with Deyleth in arms, holding Bennett’s hand and walking them back to their room. After settling each one into their respective beds, Charles took a seat and thought for a moment.

Smiling with a clever idea, Charles began:

“Once upon a time in the legendary Golden kingdom lived the most loving royal family. The Queen, her husband, their prince son and beautiful daughter princess.

For the longest time the family resided happily over their kingdom, and the people loved them equally. One tragic day, the princess of the Golden kingdom suddenly went missing. And the whole city was devastated. Searching everywhere for the princess, but no one could find her.

A young traveler, who was visiting the Kingdom heard of the missing princess and decided to help in the search for her. By helping the townspeople, he discovered more and more clues. Even having to tame a mighty dragon. Until, he finally found her.

Sadly, it was too late. The princess had been lost in the forest for too long. But this traveler was no ordinary person. Using his magic, he was able to restore the princess’s health. Returning her safely to the Queen.”

“What happened after that?” Deyleth sat up in her bed, looking at her father expectantly.

“Well, the princess was so thankful for the traveler that she soon fell very in love with him. And the queen asked the young man to marry her.”

“Did he accept?”

“Not at first, you see the traveler didn’t think he was worthy of her companionship. So he declined her invitation and continued on his way to his next adventure.”

“Oh what happened to the princess?”

Charles paused, but was interrupted before continuing.

“Even though the princess was saddened by the traveler's rejection, she didn’t give up hope. So she decided to follow him, joining him on his adventures.” Sam walked into the room, sitting down across from Charles picking up the next few details.

“So together they ventured the world. In time the young man soon returned her feelings and the two fell madly in love. Eventually marrying and settling into a kingdom of their own. Where they raised the two most beautiful children and lived so happily for the rest of their years.” Sam finished slowly fading her voice into a whisper seeing the twins both dozing off. Standing up she tucked the both of them into their blankets.

Charles stood up following his wife out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. “I liked that ending a lot better than the first time I saw that story.”   
Sam gave a small laugh, kissing his cheek, “I did too.”.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mongie, creator of Let's Play.


End file.
